1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar reflector array maintenance systems, and particularly to a steering and cleaning mechanism for reflector arrays that provides an economical and relatively simple solution for optimum positioning of the reflector arrays and cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar energy has long been a viable source of alternative and environmentally friendly energy. Certain regions of the world such as deserts, tropics and even some sub-tropical areas have an abundance of this resource due to their location and climate. However, many do not have the means nor the resources to efficiently harness the solar energy for conversion into electricity, an ubiquitous source of power used in many aspects of one's life and activity.
One solution utilizes solar panels, a photovoltaic system that converts solar radiation directly into electricity. However, most commercial solar panels tend to be inefficient, and the more efficient solar panels tend to be relatively expensive due to the complexity and costs involved in manufacture of the components.
Another solution utilizes the concept of solar thermal energy in which solar energy is harnessed to heat a medium, e.g., air, water, or some other fluid. The heated medium can be used as a source of heat for domestic needs (low temperature) or converted into electricity by driving generator turbines (high temperature). In the case of the latter, a conventional solar thermal power plant typically uses arrays of curved or flat reflector panels that concentrate solar radiation to a predefined point or area to heat a medium thereon. Unfortunately, these types of power plants can be costly to build and maintain. Some factors that impact cost and maintenance are the size and availability of the land for installing the arrays, the systems required to adjust the reflector panels for maximizing exposure to the sun, and the periodic cleaning of the mirror surfaces. A typical positioning system may include two servomotors and two sensors in each reflector panel to facilitate positioning thereof as each follow the path of the sun. The costs involved with such a system for multiple panels can be steep. Moreover, cleaning each reflector panel can be a time consuming process with increased costs. The cleaning typically requires a vehicle with cleaning equipment and at least one operator for the task. When required to clean multiple panels, the time and financial expenses involved can negatively impact the resources of the plant. In some instances, it may cause a loss in production due to maintenance shutdown.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of solar energy usage to provide a system that can efficiently position reflector panels and clean the same. Thus, a steering and cleaning mechanism for reflector arrays solving the aforementioned problems is desired.